<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Became What? by ashgrxy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573766">You Became What?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashgrxy/pseuds/ashgrxy'>ashgrxy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animagus, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Full Moon, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Pack Dynamics, Remus Lupin &amp; James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Werewolf Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:07:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashgrxy/pseuds/ashgrxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of James, Sirius and Peter, process of becoming animagus, telling Remus, and experiencing the first full moon with Moony.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Became What?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">James, Sirius and Peter first found out that Remus is a werewolf in second year. Sirius was the first to notice the pattern. Taking his suspicions to the library where he came across lycanthropy. He took this information to James and Peter, who thought it fit too. The Marauders then decided to confront Remus over the weekend. Leading to Remus having a panic attack, leading the other to assure him that it didn’t matter to them. Once he did manage to calm down he gave them minimal information, that he was bitten as a child, spends it at the shack, and he sense become heightened the week of the full, making him prone to mood swings. Everyone made sure they could do whatever to make the full moons a tad easier, but no one more than Sirius.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sirius, who realized he felt something different for Remus, than his other friends back in third year. Who in fourth year realized he’s gay and in love with his best friend. He hasn’t told Remus about his feelings. He knows Remus is good with him being gay, but being in love with him? How he desperately wanted to tell him how he felt, but he didn’t out of fear. Living in the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black imprinted on him. Or to be precise, his parents words did. His mother telling him he’s a ‘disgrace and unloveable’, while his father hit him, yelling that he’s ‘worthless’. Then James Potter who most considered oblivious, pulled him aside and let him know it was okay. Reassuring Sirius, when he broke down and told him everything. James has been encouraging Sirius to tell Remus about his feelings, but Sirius is just so damn stubborn. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“James, are you bloody serious”, Sirius yelled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No that’s you”, James sheepishly responded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ughhh”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The room of requirement door was thrown open, a frantic Peter slammed the door closed. “I got it, but only one!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Great now James take the damn mandrake leaf and let me stick it to your mouth!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright Pads”. James grabbed the leaf off Peter, shoving it in his mouth, and turned to face Sirius. Sirius pointed his wand, casting the charm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There this should be enough. Peter and I are on day 17, so please don’t swallow this one”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t mean too! It was either swallow the leaf or choke!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah well you should’ve just choked!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Guys!” Sirius and James turned to Peter. “Moony will be back to the dorms in 10 minutes, let go now”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sirius huffed, James scowled, following Peter back to their dorm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To say the three struggled was an understatement. Sirius hated the little lies they told Remus. Peter and James detested the taste. James who nearly spat it out in the middle of a Quidditch game. Sirius and Peter were so damn glad when October 8th came.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sirius, Peter and James, were in the bathroom counting down the final minute. “Okay 5,4,3,2 andddd 1!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sirius and Peter rushed to the sink spitting, shoving a chocolate bar in their mouths.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh thank merlin”, Peter yelled, slumping against the wall.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sirius walked to James, patting his shoulder, “Good luck their mate. Just start counting down to October 25”. James scowled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">James whispered, just low enough for Sirius to hear, “Yeah well now you won’t have to feel guilty about lying to Moony”. Sirius blushed, shoving James away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah yeah”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sirius and Peter agreed to wait for James to finish before they attempt to figure out what their animagus form it. The trio just thanked every god, that a storm was set to happen the 28th.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Hurry up!” Sirius hissed. He was currently hiding under a tree, soaking wet. James and Peter scurried across the Quidditch pitch. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Christ Pads don’t get your knickers in a twist it’s happening tonight,” James huffed. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright the incantation is ‘Animagus Índico’, just keep repeating it until an image pops into your head. When that happens you can stop, and start trying to actually change into it”, Peter explained. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">The two other nodded, “Here is the potion, drink and it should help with discovering your form”. Sirius handed out the potions “Cheers”. </span>The three downed the potion, and began to chant.</p><p class="p1">”Animagus Índico Animagus Índico”. </p><p class="p1">“Animagus Índico Animagus Índico”. </p><p class="p1">“Animagus índico Animagus Índico”. </p><p class="p1">In their minds, each of them saw a a different field, trying to locate where they could possibly see their form. James was by a river stream surrounded by grass, when he saw a majestic deer, run by and drink the stream water. </p><p class="p1">Sirius saw, a park, with a grass area that seemed to be secluded for a specific animal. He looked around when a grim like black dog, ran around the park. </p><p class="p1">Peter was in a field too, with more dirt. He looked around the grass, as everywhere else was empty, when he spotted a chubby rat, scurrying by. </p><p class="p1">“I’m a deer”, James shouted, looking gleeful. </p><p class="p1">“I’m a black dog”. James and Peter snorted at that. </p><p class="p1">“Of bloody course you would be a black dog”, James sniffed. Sirius grinned at him. </p><p class="p1">“I’m a rat”. At that both Sirius and James snapped their heads towards Peter. </p><p class="p1">“Let’s just hope Moony won’t step on you”. </p><p class="p1">Peter paled, “SIRIUS”, James reprimanded. Sirius sent him winning smile. James pinched the bridge of his nose, “Let’s just go back. The next full isn’t till November 12, we need to practice as soon as possible”. <br/><br/>The three soaking wet teenagers returned back to the castle, determined to help out their friend</p><p class="p1">~~~~~~~</p><p class="p1">Unsurprisingly it was Sirius who got it first. Peter believe it was because he was a natural talented wizard. James thought it was his feelings for Remus that made him work faster. To top it all off, he achieved right on Halloween. </p><p class="p1">Lily had dragged Remus off to talk about some muggle book about and hour ago, leaving Sirius alone. He kept trying to focus on changing, picturing a black dog. This went one for nearly to hours, when he felt a surge of magic burst threw him. </p><p class="p1">Suddenly he was on the floor, he attempted to stand on four legs, only to fall again. It took a couple minutes but he managed to start walking. Sirius, as a dog, trotted over to a mirror. He let out a yelp. For one, he thought he’d be bigger. He was about the size of bulldog. </p><p class="p1">The dorm door slammed open, Sirius, very ungracefully slide under the closet bed. “Sirius are you here”. It was just James. He crawled out from under the bed and let out a bark, going to stand in front of James. James froze for a minute, then his brain caught up with him, and his eyes widened. “You bloody did it!” The dog barked, before it changed back to Sirius. </p><p class="p1">“Bloody hell, standing on four legs takes getting use too. Also why aren’t I bigger”, Sirius whined. </p><p class="p1">“Remember our research? Our animagus forms will grow, that’s just your starting height. You’re likely to be the same size as a grim. Right now your like a baby grim”. <br/><br/>Sirius cringed, “Don’t call me baby grim”. </p><p class="p1">James waved him off, “How in merlins name did you do it?” </p><p class="p1">“I don’t know. I just stood, thinking of my form, when I felt a surge of magic, next thing I know I’m falling trying to stand on four legs. It took me 2 hours before I managed to change”. </p><p class="p1">“Well at least one of us is ready for the next full”. <br/><br/>~~~~~~~</p><p class="p1">Surprisingly Peter was the next one to get it. Remus had just left for prefect rounds, leaving the dorm to the other three. Sirius had been practicing changing, walking and changing back, which he got the hang of.</p><p class="p1">“Lads just focus on your forms, and nothing else”.</p><p class="p1">James huffed, “We’re trying Sirius, give us some damn time”.</p><p class="p1">Squeak.</p><p class="p1">Sirius and James spun towards the sound. There on Peter’s bed was a pudgy rat. </p><p class="p1">“Peter?”</p><p class="p1">The rat squeak again. Before Peter turned back, tumbling off the bed. “Ow”. </p><p class="p1">“Pete how’d you do it”, James demanded. </p><p class="p1">Peter groaned, standing up, “Sirius is right, you focus on your form and then you feel magic turn you”. James nodded determined. </p><p class="p1">“James it fine if you don’t get it today, we still have 10 days before the full. Tomorrow’s my birthday so don’t plan on practicing the whole day. </p><p class="p1">“Yeah yeah”. James went back to focusing while, Sirius and Peter learned to control when they changed. Only stopping when creaks of the stairs were heard. Quickly they each stopped, going back to their beds. Just in time too, because Remus threw open the door, watching the others fidget. </p><p class="p1">“I know you lot are planning something, just don’t make it illegal”. </p><p class="p1">The three gave him innocent wide eyes. Remus sighed. <br/><br/>~~~~~~~</p><p class="p1">It was the day of Sirius birthday. The Gryffindor Tower threw a party, going on to the next morning. The Marauders were all either drunk or tipsy, and James being a lightweight was now stumbling around. It was now 2 in the morning the Marauders, Lily and Marlene were the only ones left. </p><p class="p1">James wrapped an arm around Sirius, slurring “Mate, you’re the best you know. Just the very best...”. All of a sudden, Sirius didn’t have an armful of James, but a damn deer. He froze, quickly shooting a look around the room, the others were all staring. </p><p class="p1">“Right then... I’m calling it a night”, Sirius rushed out, pushing the drunken deer up the stairs to their dorm. Peter helped the best he could push James up the stairs. </p><p class="p1">Remus, Lily and Marlene looked at one another, Remus pointed up stairs, “I should err go see about that”. The two said goodbye letting him retreat. </p><p class="p1">When Remus did make it upstairs, the deer wasn’t there anymore, instead it was a passed out James on the floor, Sirius and Peter seemed to be trying to wake him up. </p><p class="p1">“What in bloody hell was that!” The two boys stiffened. </p><p class="p1">“Rem, look we’ll explain tomorrow, I promise, just let us not be hungover to have this chat”, Sirius spoke, wincing at Remus tone. He felt as though he was shouting. Remus cast the three one more look, “Fine, but I expect to hear it first thing tomorrow”. The two nodded, leaving James on the floor and heading to their respective beds, Peter passing out soon as his head hit the pillow. Sirius in his drunken state called, “Rem, Rem, Rem”. </p><p class="p1">“What Sirius?” </p><p class="p1">“We did... did it for youuu”. </p><p class="p1">Remus paused, “Er why?” </p><p class="p1">Sirius, who was now drifting to the land of sleep managed to get out, “We... just wanted... to help.... you”. </p><p class="p1">Remus stared at Sirius bed, hearing his soft snores, wondering what the hell Sirius was on about, seems like he’ll find out tomorrow. <br/><br/>~~~~~~~</p><p class="p1">James groaned, head pounding, “Why am I on the bloody floor?” He stood, realizing that was a mistake, but staggered over to the bathroom, to bring out hangover potions. Once found he drowned it quickly, changing into comfy muggle clothes, throwing on sunglasses, as the headache was still there, in full force, and went down to the common room. When he got there he saw Remus, Lily and Marlene. </p><p class="p1">“Hey James”, Marlene called. </p><p class="p1">James grunted, sitting down next to Remus, who passed him a cup of tea. </p><p class="p1">Remus hesitated before asking, “What do you remember?”</p><p class="p1">”Drinking... a lot. Sirius supporting me, waking up in our dorm”. James went to take a sip of tea, praying to any god it will make the head go away. </p><p class="p1">“Oh so you missed the deer”, Lily state. </p><p class="p1">James spat out the tea, turning towards her, hand moving to his temple, “What?”</p><p class="p1">Lily looked at him bewildered, “One minute you were with Sirius the next he had a deer by his side”. </p><p class="p1">James signed, pinching the bridge of his nose “Bloody hell”. Before anyone could ask what he meant, Sirius came down, who unfairly looked decently well, and comfortable in his muggle clothes. He squeezed himself between James and Remus, taking a sip of James’s tea. </p><p class="p1">“What are you lot on about?” </p><p class="p1">“The deer James didn’t see”, Marlene said. </p><p class="p1">Sirius stopped, mid sip, looking at the others, “That really happened?” </p><p class="p1">Remus nodded, “Yes you said you would explain”. </p><p class="p1">Sirius pondered for a moment, “Oh yes I did. But if I’m explaining it can’t be with the girls around, just us in the dorm”. </p><p class="p1">“What? Why?”</p><p class="p1">James grunted, “Because you two will freak, and start yelling and we can’t bloody deal with you two freaking out on-top of Remus”. </p><p class="p1">Remus stared at him, “I’m going to freak?” </p><p class="p1">“Yes”, Sirius and James both simultaneously answered. </p><p class="p1">“Up, I want answer now”. </p><p class="p1">Huffing and wincing the three made it up to the dorms, were Peter seemed to be awake. Remus sat on his bed, waiting. James and Peter shoved Sirius forward, who gave them a glare. “Look we’ve been looking into this since second year, after you told us the truth. It’s taken us three bloody years but we got there in the end”. </p><p class="p1">“What?”</p><p class="p1">”We’re animagus”. </p><p class="p1">“What?” </p><p class="p1">Sirius slowly repeated, “We’re animagus, so you won’t spend the full moons alone anymore”. </p><p class="p1">Remus stared at them before yelling, “What on earth possessed you to do that?” </p><p class="p1">The others winced, “Remus lower the volume”, James whined. </p><p class="p1">“Werewolf don’t attack animals”, Peter started, letting Sirius continue. </p><p class="p1">“They only go after people, so we can be with you in our animal forms. Remus we know the full moons are bad, just let us try to help you, please”. Sirius sounded and looked so sincere it made Remus heart hurt.</p><p class="p1">Remus who realized he was in love with Sirius during the end of 4th year, and has spent months trying to hide those feelings from him.</p><p class="p1">“Who’s idea was it”. When he asked that Sirius flushed, and gave him a shy smile. In that moment all Remus wanted to do was kiss him so he did. </p><p class="p1">Remus stood, walked to Sirius, stopping right in front of him, took his face in his hands, and learned down to kiss him. Sirius froze for half a second, before he began to kiss back, hands moving to hold Remus hips. Slowly Remus pulled back, flushing slightly when his eyes caught James and Peter. </p><p class="p1">James clapped, “So lads, Pete and I will leave and let you chat for a bit”. James and Peter made turned to make their way to the common room. </p><p class="p1">“Oy, I still expect to hear the whole story!” </p><p class="p1">“Ask Sirius”, the pair called back, closing the door. </p><p class="p1">Remus turned back to face Sirius who, shockingly was blushing. He couldn’t help but smile, “Are you blushing?” If it was even possible his blush increase, turning his head slightly, biting back a smile. Remus stepped close to him again, cupping his face, “Hi”. </p><p class="p1">Sirius gave him a soft smile, “You kissed me”. </p><p class="p1">“I did”. </p><p class="p1">“Why?” </p><p class="p1">A small frown worked it’s way onto Remus face. Sirius sounded genuinely confused. He moved his hands from his face, to wrap around his neck, “I fancy you, I have for months”. Sirius eyes widened. </p><p class="p1">“You do?”</p><p class="p1">”It’s hard not to Sirius. You seemed surprised”, Remus questioned. Sirius nodded at that, hands tightening at his waist. </p><p class="p1">“It just... you’re great Remus, honestly, and I’m not, I’m just a Black”, Sirius frowned. </p><p class="p1">Remus leaned in giving his a kiss on the forehead, “Your not your family Sirius. You’re perfect and I want you. You’re kind, loyal and extremely intelligent. You don’t care that I’m a werewolf and I don’t care that your a Black”. </p><p class="p1">Sirius buried his head in Remus neck, hugging him tight. “I’ve fancied you since 3rd year”. </p><p class="p1">Remus startled at that, pulling back so he could see Sirius face, “Why did you say anything!?” </p><p class="p1">“You never said anything either!”</p><p class="p1">Remus snorted, “Yeah but I’m the one who kissed you”.</p><p class="p1">Sirius chuckled against his neck, “Yeah well, think I can have another?” </p><p class="p1">Remus tilted Sirius head up, murmuring against his lips, “You can have as many as you want”, pressing his lips against Sirius. Sirius sighed happily, deepening the kiss. <br/>~~~~~~~</p><p class="p1">”Lads we’re coming back in so for the love of merlin have clothes on!” James waited a second to see if they shouted anything, when no response came be opened the door. Luckily Sirius and Remus were fully clothed on Sirius bed, cuddling. </p><p class="p1">James and Peter entered the dorm, when Peter spoke up, “Did Sirius tell you?” </p><p class="p1">Remus untangled himself from Sirius who whined in protest, “Yes he did, but I have yet to see your forms except James. You were the deer right?” </p><p class="p1">Sirius snorted, Peter giggled and James face reddened, “Um yes, slight problem that was the first time I managed to change so let’s see if I can do it again”. At this point Sirius made his way over to stand beside James, in front of Remus. </p><p class="p1">James focused on the deer image in his head, when his magic spiked. In an instant a deer was in their room. James fell. He tried to stand up again to no avail. The deer huffed, accepting defeat, looking to the others to transform. </p><p class="p1">“Bloody hell, James you’re small”. If possible James glared at Remus, before turning to Sirius who snorted. </p><p class="p1">“He’ll grow Re. Him and I both that’s just our form for now. Pete you next. </p><p class="p1">Remus watch as Peter was no longer there, but a rat. The rat managed to climb onto of James head, squeaking. </p><p class="p1">“Will Peter grow at all”, Remus asked worried. </p><p class="p1">“Don’t know, I warned him Moony might step on him”. Remus smacked Sirius head. </p><p class="p1">“Well go on then show me yours”. Sirius flash Remus a smile, quickly changing into a dog. Sirius barked, circling Remus feet. </p><p class="p1">“You’re a black dog”, Remus stared amused, sitting down on the floor. Sirius stopped in front of Remus, sticking his head out. He smiled, hand petting his head. Laughing when he saw the tail thumping on the floor. </p><p class="p1">All three changed back, Sirius shoved Remus. </p><p class="p1">“Sorry but it was just too funny. You know now you’ll have some of their traits right”. </p><p class="p1">The three froze, “What!”</p><p class="p1">Remus gave them a blank look. “As said in the book, people who become animagus often adapt traits derived from their animal”. </p><p class="p1">James wearily asked, “What kind of traits?”</p><p class="p1">Remus shrugged, “Don’t know the book said it could vary. For example, deers are prone to eating greens, you might start to eat more green plants or vegetables. Dogs can be affectionate Sirius might adapt that trait. Rats move around quietly. It all depends”. </p><p class="p1">The marauders looked at each other, Sirius shrugged “I guess we’ll find out”. <br/>~~~~~~~</p><p class="p1">Over the next week and a half the Marauders realized that Remus was in fact correct. The traits a James adapted so far were eating more greens, and his ability to be an guard and see practically everything. Sirius however seems to beam when people he cares about praise him, affection with Remus has also increased tremendously. With Peter it’s hard to tell, he already loved cheese, but he did end up being more quiet. And with this traits came nicknames. </p><p class="p1">
  <em>~flashback~ </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“For James I say we call him numpty”. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“Sirius”, Remus reprimanded, although he had a smile. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>James huffed, “Look it’s not bloody easy walking alright. Give me a break.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“Why don’t you guys go off your most physical attribute”, Remus suggested. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“Tell us what you think it is” Peter said. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“For you I’d say your tail. It reminds me of a worm, freaks me out really”. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“That’s it!” James looked gleeful, “You name, Wormtail”. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>The others looked at Peter, who gave them a small okay. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“Right now Remus do me!”</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>”Well your antlers. You might be small but those aren’t.” </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Sirius snapped, pointing, “Prongs”. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“Prongs, I like it! Now do Sirius”.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>”Sirius could literally be anything he’s a dog”. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>James smirked, “How about snuffles?” Sirius glowered at him. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“No”. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“C’mon babe it’s cute!”</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Sirius turned, pouting at Remus, “No Re!” Remus laughed, kissing the pout away. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“How bout Padfoot. Cause you know the bottom of your paws...” Peter timidly suggested. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Sirius eyes light up, “Yes that’s perfect. See that’s a good name”. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“I don’t know, I’m still with snuffles”. </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“Moony!”</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>~flashback over~</em>
</p><p class="p1">As the full moon drew closer they all began to get nervous. Remus worried that he would attack them, while the other feared that when the time came they wouldn’t be able to transform. </p><p class="p1">November 12th came quickly. Remus was leaving the their down, when he turned around and said, “Please wait in the tunnel, before you come in the shack. I don’t want you to see me transform”. </p><p class="p1">Sirius got up from his bed, kissing him lightly, reassuring, “Re I promise we won’t. We’ll be there for you okay. We will all be okay”. </p><p class="p1">Remus gave them all an apprehensive nod, leaving the dorm, to be escorted down to the shack by Madame Pomfrey. </p><p class="p1">The room was quiet, everyone wonder how the hell this would truly go. When there was only half an hour left until the moon was full, the shuffled under James invisibility cloak, heading to the whomping willow. Remus had told them how to get through, but in order to not be seen they had to stay in the cloak, which proved difficult. Once Sirius touched the knot, the passageway opened, and the Marauders sat down, waiting. </p><p class="p1">“Have any of you read about what happens”, Peter quizzed. </p><p class="p1">James shook his head, Sirius nodded. “The books don’t say much just that it’s painful the hour before the full, but the change from person to wolf is quick”.  </p><p class="p1">Anxiously the three waited for a sign to change to animal form. The heard a low growl.</p><p class="p1">The three exchanged one final glance, before transforming. It hurt to hear their friend in pain, but the stayed, waiting for the howl to come, a sign that he would be full wolf, okay to come in. </p><p class="p1">When the howl did come, Sirius took the lead, trotting down the passage, up the stairs to the  door of the shack. With one final glance back, he pushed open the door. </p><p class="p1">When the door creaked Moony, turned to face the intruder. Padfoot stopped moving when Moony faced him. He was big and furry, looking just like a normal wolf, the only really notable difference is he was a lot bigger. Padfoot made sure to look as submissive as possible, to show he didn’t want to fight. Moony moved forward, sniffing at his fur. Moony knew this smell. Leather, lavender, and coconut. <em>Packmate. </em>Moony nudge Padfoot’s side giving him a lick to his nose. Padfoot took this as the okay, slowly but excitedly moving closer to Moony. The latter lowered slightly, as mate was small, but growing. Padfoot gave Moony’s face a lick, barking. Moony huffed affectionately. Padfoot went back to the door gesturing to Moony, Slowly Prongs and Wormtail entered. Moony growled, moving closer but Padfoot stood in between the two. Padfoot went to smell Prongs, giving him a lick, and doing the same to Wormtail. Moony gingerly went to smell Prongs. His scent of sandalwood, eucalyptus, and mint, screamed <em>pack</em>. He gave Prongs a lick, a sign of acceptance, moving to the small rodent. It was hard to place the scent of melon, aloe and vanilla. Eventually he could, and accepted him as pack. </p><p class="p1">Moony spent the majority of the night getting use to pack, establishing dominance. Padfoot was fun to play with, and he was always careful with Padfoot, as he was small. Prongs was a challenge, and Moony liked that. He couldn’t do much with Wormtail but he didn’t mind, he liked his small, although weird pack. A few hours short of sunrise, and moon set, Moony settled down, circling near the bed of the shack. Prongs and Wormtail, settled by the piano, getting sleep. Padfoot went to Moony, wanting to see if it was okay. Moony gave him a lick, and Padfoot immediately snuggled into his side. Moony gave the top of his head an affectionate lick. The two canines eventually fell to sleep. </p><p class="p1">“Pads, get up”. Blearily Padfoot opened his eyes, to find James in front of him. He quickly changed back. He looked to his side to find a sleeping Remus. </p><p class="p1">“We have to leave Pomfrey will be here soon”. </p><p class="p1">“Let me just move him to the bed”. Sirius carefully adjusted Remus, lifting him off the floor and onto the bed. Remus didn’t stir, so Sirius transfigured, a ripped cloth into a blanket. He placed a kiss on Remus forehead, and walked to James, leaving the shack, under the cloak.</p><p class="p1">“Where’s Wormtail?” </p><p class="p1">“I woke him up after I got up, sending him to the kitchens to get food for us, we still have class you know”. </p><p class="p1">“I knowww. I just wish we didn’t, but Re, didn’t look injuries beside some bruises and a shallow cut!” Sirius reached out to press the knot, opening the passageway to the outside world. </p><p class="p1">“At lunch, we’ll go tell Moony all about last night”. </p><p class="p1">“Fine Prongs, I mean we could just skip-“</p><p class="p1">”Sirius, Remus will be upset if you skip class for him. We will go to our morning classes and then to the infirmary!” James took the cloak off them telling the Fat-Lady the password, to get their things. </p><p class="p1">“Bloody hell! Fine, merlin you sound like Euphemia”, Sirius uttered, laughing at James outraged face.</p><p class="p1">“I DO NOT”.  <br/>~~~~~~~</p><p class="p1">Remus woke up to a bright light, groaning. </p><p class="p1">“Mr. Lupin please try and stay still, I have your potions for you”. Remus blinked away the light, focusing on Madame Pomfrey. He sat up taking the potions she was handing to him. “Look at you, just bruises and few scratches. It was an easy full”. Remus nodded, downing the potions. </p><p class="p1">“It was luckily”. </p><p class="p1">“Let’s hope your luck continues. As it’s lunch time you friends may come in, only till lunch is over”. </p><p class="p1">Remus nodded, watching as she went to open the infirmary door. He heard Madame Pomfrey address his boyfriend, a smile gracing his face.</p><p class="p1">“Mr. Black you will stay for lunch and lunch only! I will not have you disturbing my patients!” </p><p class="p1">“Poppy I’m his boyfriend! I’m not disturbing him, if anything I’m improving his health!” </p><p class="p1">“Mr. Black!”</p><p class="p1">”Alright Poppy, I won’t disturbed anyone!”</p><p class="p1">Mademe Pomfrey huffed, opening Remus closed curtain. </p><p class="p1">“Moony”, the three shouted, cowering slightly when she turns to glare at them. When they heard her office door close, they began to talk, James and Peter sitting down at the foot of the bed, while Sirius sat by Remus side. </p><p class="p1">“Can’t stop causing trouble can you Pads?”</p><p class="p1">Sirius grinned, “It’s not my fault Re! I’m simple doing my duty as your boyfriend to take care of you”. Remus smiled, kissing him. </p><p class="p1">“Hello we’re still here, so please stop!” James whined, fake gagging.</p><p class="p1">”Tell me what happened. I never have memory of what happened, I don’t even know what I look like in wolf form”. </p><p class="p1">The three of them look excited, Sirius speaking first, “Moonbeam it went good! You look like a very large wolf. You’re all furry, it’s grey, with a mix of light brown. Your eyes are also very light amber. I went in first, you sniffed me, and nudge me to stand. You licked me too, you seemed happy once you placed who I was”. </p><p class="p1">James picked up the story, “Pete and I went in next. Pads had to calm you, and show you that we weren’t here to do anything. You came and sniffed me next, giving me a lick. Meant that you accepted me”. </p><p class="p1">“After that you went to me. It took you more time to place me but you accepted me too”. </p><p class="p1">Sirius got Remus attention by tugging on his hand, “We didn’t do much really. You and I played for a bit. So did you and Prongs. Eventually you and I settled down, cuddling and fell asleep!”</p><p class="p1">Remus looked at them shocked, “Really that’s it?” </p><p class="p1">“Moonshine that was it, really. I promise. You’re not scary Remus, your an angel”. </p><p class="p1">“If you guys are gonna be all coupley then we’re leaving”. Sirius and Remus didn’t even try to protest, just wave them goodbye. </p><p class="p1">“Was it really okay?” </p><p class="p1">Sirius eyes softened, “I wouldn’t lie to you about this Re. You were perfect, a playful wolf. You cared for me, and made sure you never hurt me”. Remus nodded leaning against him tired. </p><p class="p1">“Go to sleep Re, I’ll be here with you”. Sirius moved himself and Remus down to be lying on  the bed. Remus settled his head on Sirius chest snuggling in deeper. </p><p class="p1">“Night love”. </p><p class="p1">“Night Re”. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>